United Commonwealth Armed Forces
|imports = |exports = |history = |ranks = }} The United Commonwealth Armed Forces alternatively refereed to as the Continental Armed Forces are the of the United Commonwealth. It consists of the Army, the Navy, the Air Force and the Coast Guard. The Executive Secretariat is the of the U.C Armed Forces, who utilizes the Department of Defense for civil policy creation, the current Secretariat of Defense is Nathaniel Scribner. Its military headquarters are located in Warrenville, at the National Center for Defensive Capabilities. It maintains a federal presence within major cities across the country, along with its own medical facilities through the Armed Forces Medical Authority. It is seen as the successor to the of the and draws ceremonial aspects from the of the . Its first conflict was the War of Contingency after the conclusion of the Civil War and the ; it faced a devastating defeat which greatly damaged its confidence to fight. During the , the Armed Forces successfully won its first conflict; seizing the islands of and , after the war the government developed a strong federalized military force. During , the United Commonwealth deployed the bulk of assistance to and the against the . During , it strategically aided the and the through supplies and aid in the beginning of the war and fully mobilized after the attack on the Kingdom of Sierra at . During the era it participated in the and the and several other minor conflicts. In contemporary history it lead the coalition forces in the and lead the and independently launched the 2003 . The United Commonwealth Armed Forces is one of the largest militaries in the world, exceeding all nations within the Conference of American States and the by expenditure and total personnel. It is a , with a enforce, although rarely used. In 2015, it required females ages 18-25, and those with special skills 25-40 to signup for the National Conscription Service; although their explicitly prohibited from engaging in combat. In 2017, the United Commonwealth Armed Forces had a combined expenditure of 510 billion dollars annually, the largest expense within the . Although the United Commonwealth is not considered a , as it lacks economic and cultural influence, its military forces are considered as an organization unmatched, in part of its and large budget. It maintains around 600 military facilities around the world, holding a large presence in the and , its deployed naval assets are the largest by and operates the largest number of . It is considered a political institution by many opponents on the continent; as it maintains a vocal attachment to its ceremonial traditions concerning . History Command and Structure United Commonwealth Military Doctrine, utilizes centralized methods to prevent corruption, insubordination and faulty training. Located at Fort Stationary, the Department of Defense controls the affairs of the military through political policy created by the civilian government. Individual branch commands are located across the country, with the United Commonwealth Army Forces Command (UCAFC) located at outside of , the United Commonwealth Air Force Command (UCAFC), the United Commonwealth Naval Command (UCNC) and the United Commonwealth Coast Command (UCCC). Each branch is commanded by a four star general or admiral, with each providing lower commands with commissioned officers. *United Commonwealth Army Command **United Commonwealth Army Continental Command **United Commonwealth Army Europe Command **United Commonwealth Army Africa Command **United Commonwealth Army East Asia Command **United Commonwealth Army Middle Eastern Command **United Commonwealth Army Training Command *United Commonwealth Air Force Command **United Commonwealth Continental Aerospace Command **United Commonwealth Air Force Eastern Hemisphere Command **United Commonwealth Air Force Combat Command **United Commonwealth Air Force Training Command *United Commonwealth Naval Command **United Commonwealth Naval Atlantic Command **United Commonwealth Naval Pacific Command **United Commonwealth Naval Mediterranean Command **United Commonwealth Naval North Sea Command **United Commonwealth Indian Ocean Command **United Commonwealth Naval Training Command *United Commonwealth Coast Command **United Commonwealth Gulf Coast Command **United Commonwealth Great Lakes Coast Command **United Commonwealth Atlantic Coast Command **United Commonwealth Coast Training Command Components Army Air Force Navy Coast Guard Personnel Doctrine and Law dictates that the usage of depends on the severity of the situation and the consequences on civilians and internal integrity. Since the Vietnam War, the Department of Defense has focused on maintaining of engagements through carefully coordinating strikes, mitigating civilian casualties and engaging in more elaborate programs of , It has been proactive in installing regimes that are conducive in developing a . Its doctrine directly effects the the of missions; as it dictates the capabilities of the military and at what lengths they may go in order to complete strategic goals. Within its domestic capacity, doctrine dictates that the armed forces may aspects of the economy, breakup union strikes and seize intellectual property in times of war. In wartime activities in theatres, it is able to fully deploy any and all necessary capabilities to successfully complete its goals; although actions against targets must warrant as being necessary, and that it does not contribute to unwarranted suffering. The United Commonwealth are active observers of various international conventions of war, including the , the and the . State building Prior to the 1990's the Armed Forces rejected involvement by far-left, or even parties as the military feared connections with the ; but with the fall of the Eastern bloc in 1991, the Department of Defense has explicitly aided politically left organizations. During the , the Armed Forces gave priority to republican groups rather than supporting the monarchist forces of the Kingdom of Libya, the forces supported by Sierra and Brazoria and the majority of its NATO allies. Category:United Commonwealth